


Darkness

by DarkQueenXD



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueenXD/pseuds/DarkQueenXD
Summary: Sometimes you can't escape the past.





	Darkness

The darkness is encroaching,  
In the absents of the night.  
After you it's coming,  
No matter if you fight. 

As you are alone,  
As the light sinks away,  
Darkness keeps advancing  
A little more everyday.  

When you think your safe,  
When you eyes turn astray  
That shadow takes advantage  
Hunting you like prey. 

Then it's all around you,  
Then there is no light  
Suffocate, surround you  
Blocking your site 

There is no escape  
There is no way out  
Trapped in the darkness  
You can not scream, shout.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this happened.


End file.
